Mi perfecta vecina
by USDALEY
Summary: Fue tan grande la obsecion que tenia hacia la chica de alado, que tomo la idea de verla por la ventana, ella no estaba condiciones de visitas y el, practicamente era un Uchiha exitado.O mejor dicho, un Uchiha acabado EDITADOS DESDE EL 1er CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Perfecta Vecina**

**Capitulo I**

Aquel niño era solamente un chaval de cabellera y aura negra no pasados de los 19, y tenía como consecuencia vivir solo en un pequeño cuarto.

…Departamento #15...

Como todo crio, el ah tenido sus días buenos… y… otros no tantos.

Si el día era bueno, se tomaba una taza de café mañanera después de haber sido golpeado por el periódico en la cabeza.

Y si el día era malo, el repartidor de diarios caía en cuenta… de que tenía que correr.

Un tipo de hombre, un tanto especial.

Amante del sexo…odioso al amar.

Envidiado por el sexo masculino, y adorado por el club femenino.

El que amanecía con mujeres desconocidas.

Y el que esperaba en su cuarto a "la chica bonita".

La del departamento #14.

La chica de a lado.

La del cabello raro.

La vecina molesta…Haruno Sakura…

Y es que Sakura le hacía despertar ciertas curiosidades que solo ella podía resolver.

Y ella…ella no sabía.

Cierta pelirrosa con ojos muy mones que se albergaba alado como vecina. La de busto grande y cuerpo perfecto.

La que con solo mirarlo lo dejaba perplejo.

Ademas falta mencionar de sus planes fallidos al intentar que ella lo notara, intentando meter a mujeres bellas frente a su puerta, y por su puesto a las narices de ella. Lo que provocaba que después de todos los gritos y placeres en su alcoba el despertara feliz y satisfecho, pero ella… ella ni en cuenta.

Pero esta situación constaba de un solo propósito. Un caso bien fallido, sin mencionar.

Hacerla rabias de celos para que esta tocara su puerta.

Ya que su objetivo no constaba más que simplemente cogérsela…

Pero los actos malos pagan caro, y Sasuke lo supo muy bien.

Y fue, que se armó un show en pleno jardín de Sakura, al ver a su mejor amiga Ino en estado de borrachera y enredada en los labios de cierto pelinegro una noche en sábado. Coronando como sombra, a Uchiha Sasuke para ella.

Y muy a menudo esta le mostraba la puerta cuando él tocaba.

-Sayonara, Sasuke-kun-

_Cuando él la buscaba._

-Hmn-

No se dirigieron más la palabra, ella no podía verle ni en pintura.

Es por eso que él la observaba desde su ventana, memorizando los movimientos de Sakura en su jardín.

Pero eso… era antes.

Le fascinó la idea de saber que la ventanilla de su baño estaba conectada con una ventana de la habitación de ella. Un punto extra para él, y uno menos para ella.

Muy a menudo cuando ella no estaba, él se encargaba de observar su cuarto vacio, recordando con detalla cada rincón y aspirando el aroma que este destacaba.

Pero cuando ella estaba, no hacia más que verla sin pudor.

Aprendiendo su rutina del día.

Peinarse.

Comer.

Leer.

_Sonreír._

Pero si no fuera porque él la siguió observandola ese día, no hubiera pasado aquel accidente que predominaría en los sesos del Uchiha.

Cuando con sus propios ojos, capto el cuerpo más perfecto para ver.

Un cuerpo perfectamente desnudo.

La presión en la ropa comenzó a surgir, tanto que tuvo que desabrocharse los pantalones y masturbarse desesperado la erección que ella había provocado.

Un gemido basto para que ella dirigiera la verdosa mirada a la ventana, viendo como resultado a un excitado y sudado Uchiha.

Si le hubieran dicho que esto pasaría…

Definitivamente ella no lo creería.

-¡UCHIHA!-.

.

.

.

**Mis queriditas amigotas lectoras, ajajaja este ya es algo un poquitín mejorado espero y les aiga gustado wiwiwwiwiw**

**Chaooo!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NIZA GENESIS**

Disfruten de la lectura (:

**Mi perfecta vecina**

**CAPITULOII**

Un crio sumado a un crio patético, da el gran resultado de un Sasuke acabado en garras de Haruno.

Sasuke se veía mal, y mas rogándole a Kami debajo de la mesa que una patada de Sakura no derrumbara los candados de la puerta.

Esperaba atemorizado la patada entrante de Sakura para que toda la puerta se echara a volar.

Pero el pobre de Sasuke había fallado su suposición.

Una patada no fue la indicada, si no que fue un simple puño para entrar lo que ella usó. Atemorizando a su cobarde vecinito con sus afilados colmillos de su macabra sonrisa y sus ojos rojos salvajes de la furia que aquella mujer desprendía.

Uchiha Sasuke_, _lamentamos informarte que…

Estas acabado.

_._

_._

-¡SASUKE! –inundó con furia la cocina de Sasuke. Haciendo zumbar las cosas con su voz atemorizarte.

-¿Sakura?- Sasuke daba pena ajena, además de parecer un pobre animal.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que quiero en este instante?-él salió de la mesa mas calmado, sonriendo de forma tranquila como él lo hacía.

-¿Tener sexo alocado arriba de la mesa?-si, un completo idiota.

-Estupido - dejó pasar aquel comentario, si no ahora el estaría echó garras.

En el departamento reinaba el silencio, mas en las afueras de las ventanas se podía apreciar lo oscuro de la noche. Un espacio un tanto incomodo para dos personas que se tragan con la mirada.

-Desde el primer momento en que llegue… me di cuenta de lo que querías-la palabra decepción se reflejaba en sus borrados ojos verdes.

Estaba claro que a ella le dolía, por mucho que ella le odiase, le dolía ser un juguete sexual para una persona con la que pudo tener un lazo amistoso.

Y él, se veía enojado.

_¿Ella lo sabía?_

¿Podría ella saber la cantidad de veces que llegó a masturbarse con tan solo pensar en ella?

¿Sabía ella de los sueños húmedos que tenia cada noche y las consecuencias a medio levantar?

¿Quizás no sabia la cantidad de veces que suspiraba Sakura al tener relaciones sexuales con otra mujer?

¿O de los golpes que le dirigían aquellas mujeres al ser llamadas "Sakura" al suspirar?

- Sakura, yo…-

-Quieres solamente sexo ¿cierto?-Haruno Sakura, es una joven de pocas palabras.

-Quiero sexo desde el primer momento en que te vi- y Uchiha Sasuke… también lo era…

-¿Acaso para ti no es importante la amistad?-

-No creo que seamos hechos para ser amigos-le respondió con desgana. Después de tragarse con la mirada el verdoso camisón de su pelirrosa vecina.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, los dos sabían que no tendrían una discusión clara, Sasuke no iba a retroceder, y ella simplemente daría los pasos a la salida.

Es una locura, pero el quería intentar algo mas que sexo con ella.

Haruno Sakura jamás notaría que aquél hombre que le hacía daño, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado.

Tampoco notaría que sería de ella.

Por eso él estaba atemorizado, tenía miedo de sufrir, y mas miedo tenía de hacerle sufrir a ella, por eso la trataba como un juguete sexual, antes de que pasara a ser algo más emocional.

Sasuke no estaría en la semana entrante.

La semana que venía abandonaría su hogar, como lo demostraban las maletas listas en su habitación.

Viviría un poquito lejos de ella.

Rumbo a otro lado del mundo_._

Sin su fantasía sexual.

Sin su perfecta vecina.

Sin que de lleno se fue convirtiendo en el amor de su vida.

.

.

-Uchiha, solo por esta vez…intentaré darte lo que quieres, para que me dejes en paz -.

Posiblemente hoy, los sueños de Uchiha al fin se volverían realidad.

**(: sorry por estar corto**

**La inspiración no me llego nadita**

**Y tuve que hacer trabajar mi cerebro que se seca asi mucho**

**Umm**

**Reviews?**

**Si pueden seeep**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi perfecta Vecina**

**Capitulo III**

Había salido del departamento hace apenas unos minutos, su rostro enmarcaba una frialdad tremenda, si pasar por desapercibidas sus rosadas cejas juntas a causa de molestia, junto con sus puños hechos ovillo bajo la tela de ceda de su calzón.

Estaba mas que molesta. Estaba furica, con cólera, indignada, humillada. Y por sobre manera alguna…

Excitada.

Sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas al chocar con el marco de su puerta, suspiró un par de cosas sin sentido mientras sentía la nostalgia de lleno en ella. Se veía así misma patética, hastiada por vivir en ese lugar, desecha por haberse enamorado de ese hombre.

Fue ahí que notó que sus bragas se seguían humedeciendo, todo por los deseos carnales que le había provocado él.

Que por cierto no pensaba corresponder si no hasta llegar a casa, se humillaría una vez mas solo por el hecho de que aquella zona le palpitaba.

Si bien hace un instante había cedido a las peticiones de Sasuke, justo después de que él le otorgará caricias, que la besara húmedamente, del encaje entre el miembro parado y erguido de Sasuke en sus caderas, ella se había arrepentido. Y lo había golpeado justo antes de empujar a Sasuke hasta el piso, quien no hizo más que burlarla.

Pero después de todo ella tenia la culpa. Sin su consentimiento se había metido a su propio juego sin saberse las reglas, y ahora, ella estaba perdiendo

Definitivamente, desde que llegó Sasuke a su vida, este se había adueñado de ella. Nunca se lo diría, y preferiría nunca hacerlo, Haruno Sakura no quería admitir que se había enamorado.

.

.

Jamás se imaginó ese arrepentimiento de ella, que por deseo casi le destrozaba la boca asemejándola a un pedazo de carne molida.

Anteriormente había analizado bien la fuerza de Sakura, en ocasiones como:

Cuando él la espiaba en las cafeterías.

O cuando él la espiaba en la plaza.

O cuando él la espiaba en plena conversación con otro chico.

Si...Sasuke-kun desde un principio se había entrometido en la vida privada de ella.

Estaba orgulloso de si mismo, muy orgullos como para reconocer el "pequeño" reventón que tenia en su boca.

Pero había valido la pena.

Y él no dejaría pasarlo.

Ahora sabía el resultado por parte de ella, sabia sus reacciones y lo que llegaba a pasar cuando él la tocaba. Y eso lograba ensanchar peligrosamente el orgullo de Sasuke en sus aposentos.

No solo se había ganado una leve golpiza, ya que obtuvo su recompensa al poder tomar entre sus manos los senos más perfectos de su hermosa mujer.

La sonrisa sincera después del golpe no logró borrarse, no cuando recordaba como él estrujaba sus curveadas caderas y su redondo trasero, tan suave que ni las bragas mismas lo pudieron ocultar.

Y aunque no logró penetrarla esta noche, podría intentarlo mañana… o pasado mañana, o el día siguiente. A cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. Él estaba dispuesto y sabía que ella posiblemente también.

Todos esos pequeños detalles que parecían insignificantes, juntos hacían una bomba de tiempo para que el lograra perder la razón.

Se fue guiado por el placer al baño, no pudo evitar un sonrojo de su parte por recordarla gemir…sus suaves y temerosos gemidos que parcialmente le hacían bajar la guardia.

Eso le excitaba y le hacia tentar.

Sería capaz de pecar las veces que sea por esa mujer.

Bajó su ziper para hacer su trabajo, haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo, hasta lograr lo que quería marcando el baño de él mismo.

-Sa-sakura- ese fue su resultado al verse en esa embarazosa situación.

Una situación que sin saberlo, los carcomía a ambos desde adentro.

**wooooow alfin jajaja despues de mucho:S nunca me llego la inspiracion,,, y hoy ni me llego tampoco XD si se dan cuenta lo ultimo rima jajajaj se lee muy extranio todo rimado..  
XP bueno bye ****  
****disfruten la lectura(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi perfecta Vecina**

**Capitulo IV**

Eran alrededor de la 1 de la tarde, y cierto pelinegro salía perezoso de su departamento, sus morochos ojos negros lucían cansados, y su cabellera negra era un tema del cual se le podía usar mucho en su contra.

Pasó por la puerta guinda para salir a contemplar el patio, sus ojos le calaron por instantes al encontraste con la luz del sol. Inútilmente intentó cubrirse con su antebrazo.

Giró su vista al lado al escuchar el cerrar la puerta de la casa de ella. Le sonrío bobamente por segundos mientras que Sakura sólo lo veía con muecas extrañas.

…

Pasó un nupcial de segundo cuando por fin se dio cuenta del desastre en que se encontraba. Como pudo acomodó su cabello sin buenas mejorías, y talló sus afilados ojos para poder despertar bien. Al estar completamente despierto se tragó con la mirada las piernas largas y blancas de Sakura que la bendita falda no podía cubrirle.

Muy en sus adentros se imaginó a la pelirrosa levantado su falda para él, como una infinita muestra de cariño que Sasuke bien merecía. Ensanchó su sonrisa una vez más al pensar cosas tan descabelladas que sin lugar a duda ella tenía la culpa de tales pensamientos.

La sonrisa apenas y duraron un par de segundos cuando esta al fin se desvaneció por completo. Trayendo en su lugar una mueca de desagrado y unos ojos rojos de enojo al ver aquella tan comprometedora situación.

¿Sentimientos encontrados de Sasuke?

Nunca había dudado de que Sakura fuera un buen partido para él, ni de que su aventura solo duraría una noche… aun así esa no era una excusa para sentirse tan enojado por ver a Sakura en brazos de otro hombre.

¿Celos? No para nada, es sólo que ese bastardo le parecía muy poco hombre, y no la merecía tanto como él la merecía a ella. Además no hay tal acto de celos, el prefiere llamarlo **pertenencia.**

Sakura guío sus asustados ojos verdes en dirección a Sasuke al haber escuchado el tronido de vidrio chocar contra el suelo. Sin querer al joven Uchiha se le había resbalado la taza de café de las manos que por cierto comenzaba a sangrar. En ese momento se duda mucho si el pelinegro la dejó caer o simplemente la apretó con brutal fuerza.

-Tsk, Sakura, déjalo ya- aquel joven de tan parecido a Sasuke logró sacar del trance a la pelirrosa-es sólo un crio-exclamó acompañándola hasta el auto y adentraron en el justo antes de partir.

¿Aquel impertinente le había llamado crio?

**Diablos. **

Este día no pudo comenzar mejor, y esto se vera reflejado en la actitud de Sasuke, que ahora mismo esta apunto de matar a alguien. Comenzando por aquel tipo.

Uchiha Sasuke no era un crío ni mucho menos un perdedor. Y aunque no podía negar la sensación que le causó verla con otro que no fuera el mismo Sasuke, no iba perder el juicio dándole en bandeja de plata a la pelirrosa vecina.

Esos sueños húmedos con ella, ese aroma a cerezo en cada suspiro y esa niña perfecta tenía escrito en cortadas el nombre de Uchiha por todos lados.

Sakura solo era de él.

A muerte.

* * *

-¡¡Mierda Sakura!! ¡Mierda, mierda mierda!-

Todo aquello que era tocado por las garras de Sasuke, tenía la mala suerte de salir volando del lugar, llegando a reventar platos contra la pared e incluso hasta su pobre gato negro, que este alcanzó a maullar para que Sasuke lo dejara en el suelo.

-Ese gran imbecil y esa Sakura de provocadora me están jodiendo… ¡Mierda!-gruñó fuerte al sentir como la herida de la mano se volvía a abrir debido al impacto con la mesa. Quien no corrió mucha suerte y se llego a partir.

Y hubiera seguido comportándose de la misma manera como lo hace un niño al no recibir un dulce, si no fuera por las luces del carro que llegaron a colarse por su ventana. Sasuke supuso que era ese par y decidió echar un leve vistazo.

-Muchas gracias Sai-su aguda vista alcanzó a leer los labios de la pelirrosa, quien lucía contenta ante presencia de Sai

Por reacción de su cuerpo Sasuke apretó el puño, frunció el seño y sus labios, y sus ojos ónix volvían a ese antiguo color escarlata anormal. Sasuke estaba enojado y eso no lo pudo evitar por mucha fuerza de voluntad que tuviese.

-No hay de que -intentó seguir leyendo la plática si no fuera porque el imbecil del tal Sai no le hubiera dado la espalda ni hubiera tapado a Sakura en su acto.

Ese niño se esta mereciendo una buena tunda por parte de Sasuke. Justo ahora estaba pensando juegos macabros que podría usar con ese pedazo de imbecil.

Pudo haber seguido con esa mentalidad, mas sin embargo sus 5 sentidos se aflojaron al ver el cálido abrazo que ambos se daban. Sus manos le temblaron con ganas, y para evitarlo volvió a apretar su puño más fuerte, pero esto sólo lograba hacerle sentir más.

Él no tenia derecho a sentir nada de esas delatantes y molestas.

Como ese sudor en el pecho, el temblor de sus manos, e incluso el picor de sus ojos que Sasuke aplacaba con sus antebrazos eran cosas que el no podía estar sintiendo.

Simplemente porque no. Porque así era él de insensible y así lo tenía que ser siempre.

Visualizó las blancas manos en la espalda de Sai, acariciándola suavemente con lo que parecía ser dulzura y amor. Acto que ella nunca había hecho con Sasuke, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que él quería estar **físicamente** con ella.

Pero solo era eso. Deseo.

Ya se lo había repetido millonadas de veces en su interior.

El no podía amar… ni podía sufrir por un simple amor pasajero. Que después de todo, tan sólo era eso. Amor pasajero.

* * *

Se escuchó el portazo a lo lejos. Logrando acaparar la vista de ambos.

El pelinegro salió volado de su casa mientras miraba directo a la ojiverde, ignorando por completo la compañía de Sai. Sonrió socarrón a la vez que mojaba sus labios con un sensual movimiento de su lengua y miraba descarado el esbelto cuerpo de la condenada mujer.

-Joder Sakura, realmente estas muy buena- La falta de respeto no la ofendió en lo mínimo, estaba acostumbrada. Pero por otra parte Sai se enfureció y corrió hacia Sasuke para intentar golpearlo.-Eres muy patético-suspiró agotadoramente mientras que con una mano tomó su puño y lo envío directo al lodo.-Si… pa-té-ti-co.-

- Otra ves me dejas con las ganas Sakura –Sasuke tocó su pene por arriba del pantalón en forma juguetona y le guiñó el ojo a Sakura que a pesar de su puchero, tenia sus mejillas sonrosadas.- Te esperare en la cama preciosa-los ojos ardidos de Sakura se agrandaron al sentir la lengua de aquel sujeto sobre la comisura de sus labios. Y justo después de su trance, vio como Sasuke se daba media vuelta y giraba directo a su automóvil.

-Imbecil ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Al bar-ya adentro del carro prendió su estéreo- Y quien sabe Sakura… tal vez traiga devuelta a la zorra de tu "amiga" Ino. ¿Te dije acaso lo bien que me sentí cuando me le tiré?-sonrío torcidamente al ver por el retrovisor los gestos de su vecina.-Deberías ser mas… **disponible**como ella.

-Vuelve aquí pedazo de imbecil-la chica lo amenazó con el puno antes de ver salir volado el auto del cabronazo de Sasuke.

-Joder Sasuke…¡¡Regresa!!- chilló con lagrimas al borde, golpeando sus rodillas con las palmas de sus manos.

La verdad que no quería volver a encontrarse con su ex amiga en labios de Uchiha otra vez. Eso es algo que no podría superar, y es que además de que la chica fuera su mejor amiga ahogada de borracha, era a él a quien mas celaba.

No solo con Ino, si no con cualquiera.

Seria egoísta decir que seria muy problema de Ino, pero así lo era… además le dolía admitir que Sasuke tuviera razón.

Ino era demasiado disponible.

Y si eso llegara a suceder, sólo tendría que ignorar los gemidos de la rubia como del pelinegro en la casa de alado.

* * *

Por otra parte y muy lejos de la pelirrosa, Sasuke sonreía socarrón por su venganza.

Haber humillado a Sai fue demasiado fácil, y el hecho de que Sakura viera todo aquello le daba puntos extras a la situación.

Con Sakura aun no pasaba nada, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que ella también cayera, o al menos eso creía él

Además hoy planeaba y conseguiría calmar su apetito sexual, cuando él

mencionó la pelirrubia no era chantaje, realmente decía la verdad.

Bueno… Al fin y al cabo es un cabron con apellido Uchiha.

Y es de suponerse… que le vale una mierda lo que piensen de él.

O mejor dicho… de un crío cabron como él


End file.
